totaldramadanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
RP Session: One
Map ---- Rules when RPing you MUST use your icon Ztddrcolt.png Ztddrdion.png Ztddrjay.png Ztddrdamon.png Ztddrliam.png Ztddrdamio.png Ztddrlevi.png Ztddrvonnie.png Ztddrkimberly.png Ztddrangela.png Ztddradrian.png Ztddraurora.png Ztddryanagi.png Ztddrsilvia.png Ztddrrae.png Ztddrmarlee.png when RPing click "edit" below ---- RP Session One - Upupup - What the f*** is going on?? I'm not the only student am I? Is that a freaking carebear? - "Oh! Hello there, you must be the person who carried me to the classroom. Im Kimberly, and you are..." said Kimberly to Vonnie left - Jay interrupts the two of them "...Obviously not the only student. In case ya haven't noticed yet, there's a lot of us" A frown is set deep in his face and the air of superiority around him is so thick it could be cut with a knife. "What, did you think we were just here for show?" -Oh thank gosh, other people! How did we get her- omg he's soooo cutttee!! *runs up and hugs monobear* left - wh...whats going on... all i can remember was being in fr...front of the school and n..now im here *pulling his hair* im about be si..sick - W- Wait, you too?! What in a world? - So it wasn't only me? *She taps her chin, thoughtfully* That's a problem, alright. The best course of action, is of course, to remain calm and see if we can make heads or tails of this situation. - i need to met new people around here she walks in front of Adrian and says "Well hello, im Kimberly. I was choosen to enter in this academy because of my Engineer skills" she raises her hand left - *falls to the ground and starts banging his head on the ground* why *bang* cant *bang* i *bang* remember! this is crazy, i...i cant bealive i forgot something that i should of remember doing. did someone knock me out, and pulled me to the class room, was it just my instincts controlling me, was i sleep walking? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! i have to know I HAVE TO KNOW - *looks towards the doors thoughtfully* Maybe we should begin by evaluating our setting.. it may help us to know more of our current situation. -*puts arm over Vonnie's shoulder* Hey there cutie, might have an idea to where we're at? left- "Our 'setting' is a tacky as hell old school that..." He trailed off, suddenly realizing. "That... I don't really remember walking into. Has anyone even seen any teachers yet? There's no way they'd let us just walk around unsupervised, no matter how special we are." - *Adrian is sorta taken aback by this sudden approach, but then recognizes Kimberly* "Oh, right. I think I recall hearing your name somewhere before entering the school, but I don't think we've met before. Engineering is an interesting field." *She stops, and offers her hand back for a handshake* "I'm Adrian, Attorney at Law. Nice to meet you". *She then hears Liam speaking, rolls her eyes and faces Kimberly* "Excuse me for a moment." *She stops andd goes to him, raising him by the hair, stopping him from any further ground bashing* "Calm down, take a breather, okay. We'll figure out what's going on, alright, but it helps if you drop that." left - FAAAAAAAHAAAHAAAA *screaming in pain* let go, let go, LET GO OF MY HAIR, how am i suppose to take a breather when none of us know where we are at. what if we starve, what if we start eating each other one by one. what if it will be be *sweats is fear* - "Besides..-puts airquotes in air- observing the setting..How about we do something that actually pertains to us finding out how we all got here? I bet it has something to do with that freakishly looking bear..." left - "Yes, because a stuffed animal really screams 'criminal mastermind' to me." He wanders off to check out the room. - "Did you all saw the windows? I mean... There are no windows... only metal plates everywhere. It may be because we are on the hope's peak academy and it could be sort of a way of security?" left - "I think that bolted windows are a little overkill for just 'security'..." - "Probably to assure that we can't exit the building" -looks at nails noncholantly- - RE-ACT '"what do you mean with ''we can't exit the building?" left - He shrugs "We can't, but I'm more concerned with why. It's more than just weird protocal, so something strange is obviously going on, but it doesn't seem really dangerous or anything so why get so worked up?" - Vonnie looks up at Dion, he's a little bit taller than her. "I have no clue, I mean it looks a whole lot like hell to me." she groaned then her eyes open wide when he realizes his arm is on her. "Uh scuse' me?" she glanced at it. - She smirks at Liam after letting him go "Well, I do think I'm getting a bit hungry" - -she walks around the room as she begins to talk- "I mean, come on..bolted windows that don't allow us to escape or see anything that's taking place on the outside world? The fact that we all SOMEHOW managed to wake up here and don't exactly remember how we wound up here..? Something's up..and I'm going to get to the bottom of it..-she makes a determined look on her face- - Should we divide into groups and look around then maybe? left - you mean split up? that’s the worst, man. totally the worst. *biting his finger* splitting up, what if one of ends getting lost and not finding our way back *shacking* - "That something's up is undeniable, we just don't understand the gravity of the situation yet, though we can take a guess. *She smirks to herself, innerly scolding herself for thinking of taking the low-hanging fruit* left - "I think that splitting up might be a good idea though... But, first, let's figure out who we are first. If we get a list of names, then it'll be easier to regroup later." - ...-she looks up and down at sylvia, observing her-What do you think this is? Scooby doo?.. You guys can split up in groups..however I prefer to work alone.. - "That's an excelent idea, Jay! Let's do this: one by one we are going to tell our SHSL and our names. Im first! My name is Kimberly and i was choosen due to my 'Super Highschool Level Engineer'ing capabilities-I'm specialist in robotics." She holds Jay's arms "You're next, dear." - Well it'd make things go faster..and you shouldn't be alone, we can try to get to know each other! *to Aurora* left - He blinked, more than a little surprised at Kimberly's warm personality compared to the other paranoid/hateful people he'd spoken to thus far. "Uh... Jay. Jay Mmy. My dad owns Taco Dude, the food company? I'm here because... Y'know. Flashing a little money always gets you places." He laughed rather awkwardly, but seemed to be regaining his cool. "'''Super Highschool Level Prince, since I'm taking over the company." - She turns to Aurora "So you get snarky about the splitting up idea, and then say you'll work alone, splitting up from the group. Nice one". Adrian then overhears Kimberly and Jay, and jumps in "I'm going to jump in, might as well get this over with. Adrian Guinevere', Super Highschool Level Attorney'." - *jumps up on counter* "I am no Carebear ! I am Monobear your principle of this school." *bows* "Good morning to you all. As you may all know you are all promising high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders. In order to protect and care for you symbols of hope, I've decided to confine you in this school to protect you all from the outside world. Basically you're going to be living here all your lives !" *jumps excitedly* - Adrian glances at the animated bear. "Cool". She then glances at Kimberly "Hey, Kimberly, anything you can tell us about him, since you're familiar with the subject?" - *pushes Adrian out of the way* Hold on..we're going to be STUCK here for the rest of our LIVES?..A-Are you insane?! left - f...f...FOREVER!? *pulls on his hair in confusion and fear* - Wait keep us from the outside..? Did something happen that we forgot!? Were we asleep that long!? left - "You mean like... Live here? Forever?" He eyed the bolted windows, feeling a sudden chill up his spine. "... You've gotta be joking. You're just a weird little robot! And whenever the people behind this decide to reveal themselves, they're getting the fuck sued out of them." - "Hey, nonchalant lost her cool, alright. Now I'm gonna take a guess and say it is telling the truth. After all, principals can't lie, can they?" Adrian smirks and stops "Also, allow me to take another guess, are you half hope and half despair? I think that's a safe bet considering the classroom I was in" *Adrian then nudges Jay* "Well, if you ever need a prosecutor..." - And allow ME to take a guess, you're half annoying and half irritating *she says to Adrian with a fake smile on her face* Now if we're done here, I'd like to get back to what the stupid bear just said..W-what do you mean we're going to be here for the rest of our lives..? Why are you holding us hostage? What is this for?...*she looks around the room as if looking for an answer* - "Your guess is spot on" She, once again, smirks, half annoyingly and half irritatingly. - What happened to the great success in life promised to students who graduate Hope's Peak? *frowns in her discontent towards the situation* - Starts holding Jay's arm more tighter than before making her chest touch his arms "Uuh... F-Forever? I mean.... I have a family outside. And... about the cute little thing over there... it doesnt looks like a NORMAL robot for me... only if they opened a plush and put an especific system to this... but... it sounds like it really is alive for me" left - "Then that just means some asshole put way too much time and effort into terrorizing some kids. This is obviously a scam and-" He stops for a second, suddenly realizing just how tightly Kimberly was holding his arm and where exactly it was sinking. He flushed slightly and tried to adjust his arm so as to avoid any awkwardness. "A-And it'll be over soon enough." (the adrian dialogue is still here, just moved closer to Aurora's reply so it makes more sense ^^; ) left - *looks at yanagi* who is that beautiful human being, shes a cutie - Aww I think I hear wedding bells!! *smiles big* left - GAAAAAAAAAAA DID I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD!?! I DIDNT MEAN THAT *turns red* -Ignoring everyone so far, except for the weird bear -"Does that mean, we ain't having classes anymore? because heck yeah I can live like that" - "Not the right time to make jokes, we must figure out what's going on with that robot ''and this school''"' -"Who the hell said I was making a joke?, besides you are no one to tell what or not do, so give me a break, let the plushie thing talk" left - "Yea, so why don't you enlighten us, Despairbear." - attempts to hide a weak smile as she focuses on hearing what the bear will say once he reanimates. - *cover mouth giggling while looking around at all the students* Upupupup ! Let's get this show on the road shall we ? *jumps off counter* SO, whoever wants to leave this academy will have to play under one certain rule. I do not care how you do it, but only students who have killed someone successfully will be allowed to leave this place. That's all there is to it ! Simple, no ? Stab them, beat them to death, put them to the knife, burn them to the bone, crush them, strangle them, or even shoot them ! Oh what exhilaration ! *grabs salmon holding it firmly as it struggles soon throws it out of his arms* A situation full of despair where the hope of this world attempt to murder eachother. *sweats excitedly* This is going to be hot. Ha ! ha! ha! left - kill eachother, wh..what?! WE HAVE TO KILL EACHOTHER!? -Hot you said? mmm I like hot things... - "Guess I was correct in a few of my assumptions, though 'kill each other' was definitely unexpected..." She pauses, thoughtfully "But... if you're burning someone, why stop 'at the bone'? Bones are usually pretty concrete pieces of evidence. Though I guess getting rid of the teeth is another story..." - "Murdering? Th-There's no way someone is going to do something like it" - He has to be kidding..i mean kill each other!?!? That has to be crazy talk...It isn't April Fools, silly bear *laughs nervously and starts sweating & shaking* - *gazess at Kimberely sadly* "It'd be nice to think that, but we cannot judge others by our own morals... -"Mmm why are you so worried about?, haven't you all kill anyone before? like for real?!" left - wh...what does that suppose mean huh?... are you saying that you KILLED SOMEONE!? *liam starts to panic* wh..what kind of sick joke is this? left - "Uh, no. Normal people don't kill each other. Only psychopaths do that." Despite his attempts to hide his terror, still clinging to the idea that this was all some elaborate joke, he pulled Kimberly a little closer for comfort. "And this is really going too far. Let us out." - *turns to Liam* No-not i-if we re-refuse to kill..if that's allowed... left - i...i th...think i just wet myself... *gulps* - She turns to Colt "Considering you said you like things hot, I'm going to say you didn't kill anyone either. After all, no body, no crime." - *Randomly speaks up* "I can't even believe you would joke around like this! I'm simply just here to learn, nothing more. What do you think this is? We're not trained assassins! God damnit, what the hell is wrong with this school?" *Damon crosses his arms and mumbles under his breath* - *to Adrian* However, it is quite possible that he has done so before we got here... After all, you all do not know each other before now, right? left- "Will everyone ''please stop talking about killing each other?! No one is going to die! No one is gonna kill anyone, and if they do, we'll know who did it." He glared at Colt and gestured to him. "Mr 'oh I kill people while I sip my tea and read the morning paper'."